


From Hell

by KyimBlack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack
Summary: So, what if the Obey Me! demons had children? What if these children grew up and went to RAD?Lucy is given an assignment she finds distasteful, but does it anyway, along with Grimmer, Henry, Bel and Luie. Diavriel and Barbetta secretly tag along, and Adda tries to to take advantage of their absence. Nothing could go wrong. Right?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Arrgh! Why am I stuck in detention again?!" Grimmer flopped into the chair, leaning his arm on the desk in front of him.

There was a soft 'pop' and he rolled his head to the side. He narrowed his eyes at the tall boy with orange hair and purple eyes.

"Stop lookin' me look that would ya?!"

The boy, leaning in his chair, popped the bubble gum he had been chewing again, and shifted his gaze lazily.

Grimmer growled. "What are you doin here, anyway, Bel?"

The boy named Bel sat up straight and gestured to another boy, who looked almost exactly like him, dozing on the desk.

"Luie was getting picked on again, and I got mad."

Grimmer dead-panned. "You put 'em through a wall again, didn't ya?" He shook his head. "So why is Luie here, then?"

Bel leaned back again, crossed his arms and shrugged. "He got mad when one of them managed to get a shot in. Kicked the guy in the head."

"He...deserved...it." Luie muttered, then turned his head the other way.

Bel looked at Grimmer again. "Let me guess? You pissed Lucifer off again, huh?"

Grimmer shifted his gaze and huffed. "It's not my fault he got in the way of a flyin' book..."

They both looked up as a tall boy with purplish hair and pale blue eyes walked in and dropped into an empty seat.

"Henry?! What are you doing here?!" Grimmer sat up straight and wide eyed.

Henry rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small gaming device he kept in his bag for times like these.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Henry settled to play his game, ignoring Grimmer.

Bel scoffed at Grimmer. "You'll have to try harder than that. I'm not moving though. I'd rather watch you fuck up again."

"Hey! How can I fuck up by askin' a question?!"

Bel raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to answer that?"

"Shut up, you two. I'm concentrating." Henry's voice was low, but they could hear it clearly from where they were sitting.

Bel sat back again, and looked at his twin, making sure he wasn't disturbed.

Grimmer scowled. "Fine! I'll ask 'im myself!" He stood up and walked over to Henry's seat. He planted both hands either side of Henry's arms.

Henry had his arms out-stretched, chin on the desk, playing Crash Bandicoot. He ignored Grimmer and continued playing.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He grit his teeth and snatched the device away.

Bel flinched and shook his head. "You've gone and done it now..."

Grimmer, holding the device in the air, looked at Bel with a frown. "Huh? What are ya talkin' about?"

"Give it back."

"Huh?" Grimmer looked down at Henry and gulped.

Henry had his head down, a dark aura around him. "I said, give. It. Back."

Grimmer whimpered as Henry stood up, but before Henry could hit Grimmer, the door opened again.

"What is going on here?"

The boys all looked over to see a short girl with long black hair and red eyes, slowly closed the door behind her and eyeing them all suspiciously.

"Oh. Hi, Lucy..." Luie lifted a hand and laid his head back down. "Checking...on...us...probably."

Henry snatched the device off Grimmer and sat down. "I dunno how you can talk in your sleep like that, Luie. It can be creepy sometimes."

Bel shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Lucy! Wh-what are you doin' here?!" Grimmer stuttered.

Lucy glared at Grimmer. "What did you do this time?"

Grimmer flinched, then scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't my fault this time!"

Lucy closed her eyes and groaned, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "You had one job, Grim. One job, and you still managed to screw it up!"

Grimmer winced and stalked back to his seat. "Yea, well, if ya father wasn't a hard ass..."

"What was that?"

"N-n-nothin'! I didn't say anythin'!"

"That's what I thought." Lucy walked to the front of the room and sat on the desk at the front. She surveyed the boys in the room for a moment.

Henry was gaming as usual. He was always doing that, or reading. He was smart, and barely needed to study, but Lucy liked to make sure he did it at least once a week in the library.

Next was the twins. Belphie Jr. and Luie-Pop. Belphie Jr, or Bel as everyone called him, was chewing on what Lucy assumed was some special concoction made into bubble gum to quell his appetite. Bel was extremely active, so constantly needed nourishment. Eventually, Barbetta, Devildoms Princess' butler, came up with this idea with the help of the Princess, Diavriel.

Luie-Pop wasn't as active as his brother. He slept a lot, especially if he was bored. Luie, also a nickname, was picked on a lot for not being as strong as his twin, but none of that bothered Luie. He only really came out of his dazes when someone disrespected Bel.

Last was Grimmer. As the Sin of Greed's son, there wasn't really much else to tell. He was a thief, a liar and a manipulator. Lucy could see through all that, as could everyone else in the room. Grimmer was also obsessive and needy. Lucy thought for a moment, trying to think if Grimmer even had a good trait, but nothing came to mind. She thought back to a conversation she had with her father and sighed to herself. Grimmer really was like his father, and Lucy wondered why she'd been tasked with taking them all on this mission with her.

She personally would have preferred to go with Henry, Princess Diavriel and Barbetta.

Lucy sighed and stood up.

"Hey, Lucy?"

She looked up. "Hm? Oh, Luie. You're awake. What is it?"

The boy with pale orange hair and purple eyes waved off her comment. "Yea, I'm curious. Why are you in detention?"

Lucy scrunched up her face. "I'm not. I'm actually here because Father decided he wanted us to check on something. A portal that's not supposed to be open. He wants us to look into it."

Grimmer groaned. "Oh come on! That's a lower level demons job! Besides, I wanna know why Henry's here!"

Henry sighed and put the device back in his bag. "If you really must know, someone decided to steal one of my game discs and throw it in the piranha tank. Luckily, the disc wasn't damaged."

Grimmer frowned. "So why did they send you here?"

Bel shook his head. "I heard the commotion from the other end of RAD. Apparently, a wall was taken down..."

Luie nodded absently as Bel handed him some gum.

Lucy crossed her arms. "You're lucky the piranha tank is still intact, Henry. Father was furious."

Henry chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, but that game in particular I bought with all the add-ons, plus it come with posters and an art book, as well as a figurine."

Lucy sighed. "At least that boy is going to be alright. The piranha bites aren't going to kill him. Next time, keep you're valuables in safer spot."

Henry saluted. "Alright. So, what's this about a portal?"

Lucy walked around the desk and pulled out a briefcase that had a few maps in it. She pulled one out and beckoned the boys over.

"There's a portal here that's been opened without authorization." Lucy pointed to a section next to House of Lamentation. "It's out there in the forest somewhere."

Grimmer leaned his elbows on the desk, chin in his hands. "I don't see why this has got to do with us."

Henry, standing between Lucy and Grimmer, chopped Grimmer's head with the side of his hand. "Quiet, you."

Bel and Luie, standing the other side of Lucy, both made no attempts to question Lucy.

Lucy continued. "Father said that since detention apparently has no affect on you, Grim, that whoever ends up in detention today has the privledge of sorting this out." Lucy eyed Grimmer until he stopped struggling against Henry's shoving.

Luie groaned. "So it's your fault we can't just sleep through detention this time..."

Grimmer moaned as Henry shoved his head down once more, then let go.

"Aye! Was that really necessary?!" He looked up, rubbing his head. "C'mon, Luie, we're s'posed to be fri-"

Luie glared at Grimmer, his shining out from a dark aura.

Bel popped his gum, unphased. "You've done it now. Again."

Grimmer chuckled and half hid behind Henry.

Lucy rolled her eyes and tapped the map loudly. "Regardless whose fault it is-" She eyed Grimmer again. "We have a job to do. Come on. Let's get this over with." She turned and walked out the door without waiting for them.

Henry put his hands behind his head as he followed. "So, do we have a time limit, or?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not that I was told, though the sooner this is fixed, the better. That would would be my guess."

Bel popped his gum and thought for a moment. "Does this mean we have to fight monsters?"

Henry grinned. "Hey, yea! Nothing better than real life XP, huh?"

Luie rolled his eyes. "If there are monsters, I'm only gonna help if you lot need me, and since Lucy's here, I doubt you will."

"Hey! What about me, huh?" Grimmer pointed to himself. "I'm here to, ya know!"

Luie turned his head to look over his shoulder. "We know. It's kind of hard to forget, with all the noise you're makin'."

"Hey!" Grimmer shouted and started waving his arms around, speaking incoherently.

Lucy ignored the boys as they continued to argue. She had more pressing matters to worry about. Like why was there a portal in the middle of nowhere, near House of Lamentation? It shouldn't be there in the first place, with or without authorization. Of course, she had thought at first that Asmodeous or his daughter, Adda, were responsible; but she turned up nothing when she confronted Adda in the hall after school.

"Of course I didn't create an unauthorized portal! Who do you think I am?" Adda rolled her eyes and absently tugged at one of her long, golden brown bangs. "My father isn't responsible either."

Lucy dead-panned. "And you know this how, exactly?"

Adda sighed, then pouted. "He's been keeping a closer eye on me since the incident last week..."

Lucy sighed and pressed a finger to her temple. "You mean the "All Gender Welcome" party you threw in Purgatory Hall, when you knew Luke and Simeon were going to be away?"

Adda pouted more. "Solomon was easy to convince into a 'yes'."

If Asmo and Adda hadn't been responsible for the portal, then who was? And why?

Lucy shook her head and concentrated on the journey to the forest. The sooner this was over with, the better.

Finally, they arrived at the edge of the forest. They all stood in the backyard on House of Lamentation, staring at the forest.

"Uh, are we even allowed back 'ere?" Grimmer stood a few feet behind the others, unsure whether to continue or not.

Lucy stood with a straight back. As the shortest and smallest demon, she felt like she had to prove herself, but at the same time she knew she didn't have too. At least, not to this bunch of idiots.

Bel and Luie continued chewing on their gum, Bel shifted his feet in anticipation. He loved the idea of exploring the forest and possibly being able to go up against a monster.

Henry stared into the forest, silently calculating what they might find in there and how long it might take to fix the problem.

Lucy breathed out and started forward, without saying anything to the boys.

Bel, Luie and Henry followed without a word. Grimmer stood there for a moment, pouting. He was annoyed that nobody listened to him when he spoke. They were always ignoring him; and he didn't like the fact that they blamed him for this crappy mission.

"Hurry up, Grimmer!"

Grimmer bristled at Henry's annoyed tone. He was the one that should be annoyed, not them.

"Grimmer!"

He jumped and had to run to catch up with them. "Yea, yea, Lucy. I'm comin'."

He caught up to them in a clearing, and looked around.

The clearing was shadowy in the places where the pale sunlight couldn't push through the thick foliage of the tall trees. There were four large Willow trees at each of the four points, like a compass. Beneath their feet was a carpet of thick mossy green that felt like pillows to walk on. On the edges of the clearing growing in odd places, were assortments of wild shrooms, herbs and small variety of strange coloured flowers, dotting the perimeter of the clearing, as well as growing from the trunks of the Willows.

A small, shallow creek wound it's way through the middle of the clearing, the coral and pale pink rocks and stones framing the strange violet coloured water as it steadily flowed to it's destination.

Tiny, humanoid bugs that looked similar to mosquito's and dragonflies, flitted around the edges of the creek, picking up stones and and leaves filled with water.

"Nice of you to join us." Lucy had her hands on her hips. "You took your time."

Grimmer crossed his arms and pouted, then looked around at the other boys. Luie was sitting against one of the Willow trees cross-legged, slowly gazing about. He spotted a small patch of mint growing out from beside the tree, and picked a handful, eating it. Bel was sizing up a strange looking mushroom, while Henry was quietly lecturing him about eating things without knowing what they were.

"You jus' left without waitin' for me! That's not my fault!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked around. "The portal should be around here somewhere..." She walked over to one of the Willow trees and started to searched.

Luie had already fallen asleep, a sleep bubble coming out of his nose. Henry had managed to keep Bel from eating something that was possibly poisonous, and Grimmer kicked a stone into the creek.

Bel scratched his neck and looked around. "I wonder if there's any monsters out here." He grinned and looked at Grimmer. "Wouldn't it be funny if one came along and decided to eat you?"

Grimmer shook his fist at Bel. "No! What are ya thinkin', sayin' stuff like that?!"

Bel kept grinning, then laughed. "Then, they'd spit you out because you left a bad taste in their mouth!"

At this point, Bel and Henry were in hysterics, doubled over laughing.

Grimmer growled, and was about to reply, when a tiny fairy landed on his shoulder.

The fairy leaned over and whispered in his ear, with a tiny soothing voice. "I know what you want. I know what you're after. Come with me and you will see. Come, come!" She hovered in the air above his shoulder and beckoned him to follow.

"Uh, G. I don't think that's a good idea..." Henry pointed at the fairy. "I've heard those things are tricksters and thieves."

Grimmer looked at the tiny pretty lady, then turned to Henry, raising his eyebrows at him. "Ya think? Nah, like I'd believe ya after teasin' me like that!"

Henry threw up his hands and shook his head. Bel lifted his finger and opened his mouth.

"Don't bother, Bel. He want's to get scammed, that's own fault." Luie was awake and leaning on his elbows. "Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Grimmer followed the tiny fairy to a small hole in the side of the west-side willow tree, under the promises of golden compensation.

Bel and Henry stood beside Luie, shaking their heads while Luie was grinning from ear to ear.

The tiny golden fairy landed on a tiny balcony and turned to him. She gestured a couple of times, but Grimmer shook his head.

"I don't know what ya tryin' to tell me."

The tiny fairy pouted and stomped her foot. Then she thought of an idea and fluttered her wings, going up to a golden flower. She tugged and pulled at the biggest one until it come loose, then carried it back to the balcony.

She stood shyly and handed it to him. He took it and she stood back, anticipating his reaction.

"What does it say, G?" Henry tried to keep the laughter out of his voice, but he failed.

Bel was laughing hysterically as Luie kept grinning. "Yea, Grimm. What does it say?"

Grimmer, red-faced, turned to the boys pointing his finger at them. "You all KNEW this was gonna happen, didn' ya?!"

Bel fell to the ground holding his stomach. Luie started to laugh too, and Henry just sighed and shook his head. "I told you. NEVER trust fairies!"

"Well, ya coulda told me sooner!" Grimmer looked down at the flower again, the words: Is that all you have in your pockets?, printed across the petals.

"That's enough! I found it." Lucy's voice filled the clearing making all the boys turn around. "I found the portal."


	2. Chapter 2

Diavriel ducked behind the south willow tree before anyone could notice her. She put her hand over her mouth as she giggled at the boys antics behind her.

"I really don't understand why you wanted to follow them out here, Princess Diavriel." Barbetta shook her head and sighed. She was Diavriel's butler, but also they had grown up together and become friends. Of course, that didn't mean Barbetta was any less professional about it.

"Quiet, Barbie! We don't want them to hear us! And I told you to call me Divvy." Diavriel poked her head out again to watch the others, as they walked over to the North willow tree.

A tick appeared on Barbetta's forehead. "I told you not to call me that."

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" Diavriel asked in sweet voice. She was still watching as a small breeze blew over and fluttered her long red hair towards the group.

"Of course we are, but there are limits." Barbetta stood beside Diavriel, watching as the small group found the portal.

It was hidden in the shadows of the willows branches. It was a dark blue and grey colour, and tall enough for a person to walk through.

Barbetta and Diavriel watched as each of the group members, starting with Lucy, stepped through the portal and disappeared.

Diavriel stepped out of her hiding spot and poked her chin. "Do you think we should follow them?"

Barbetta sighed and tied her long green hair up tighter. "I have a feeling you're going to regardless of what I say."

Diavriel grinned and clapped her hands together. "Yay! That always mean that you'll come with me!"

"Well, I have to make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble. You are prone to getting yourself into situations."

Diavriel widened her eyes and made an 'O' with her mouth. She grinned again and started to skip towards the portal. She stopped right beside it and looked at Barbetta. "Well? Come on, Barbie!" Then, without hesitation, she jumped through the portal.

Barbetta dead-panned, and muttered. "I said, don't call me that!" Before walking through the portal.

\-----------------------------

Adda turned and leaned her back against the tree she was hiding behind. They had all gone and left her out. Again.

She pouted and crossed her arms. They never let her in on anything fun. 

She tapped her finger on her arm a couple of times, then stopped. A thought slowly started to form in her mind, and she grinned at her own cleverness.

She shrugged herself off the tree and headed back towards Misty Mansion, grinning like the Chestershire cat.

She had preparations to make.

\-------------------------------

There was a light tapping on the office door before Lord Diavlo flung the door open. He took three long strides before he reached Lucifer's desk, his arms opened wide. Barbatos, Diavlos butler, closed the door behind them and stood next to it.

"Lucifer! You're still in the office at this hour?"

Lucifer sighed heavily and looked up from his desk. "Diavlo?"

Diavlo slowly lowered his arms. "Hm?"

"...It's only midday. I need to be here all day."

"Oh." He grinned. "Well, since you're still here, I was wondering."

Lucifer sighed again, and put his pen down. "About what?"

"That portal we found out in the forest." Diavlo crossed his arms and nodded solemnly. "If it's left open much longer, who knows what could get through."

"I've already sent Lucy to check it out."

Diavlo flinched. "By herself?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, but I have no doubt she would be able to handle it on her own if she was alone. No, I had today's detentionees investigate, with Lucy in charge."

Diavlo hesitated, then grinned. "Ah. Well, I'm sure those who you sent are more than capable."

Lucifer nodded. "As I said, Lucy is with them."

Diavlo was quiet for a moment. "Y-you don't know who's in detention today, do you?"

At that, Barbatos walked over to the desk. "Actually, as it happens, I do know who the detentionees are today."

Diavlo clapped his hands. "Of course you do! So, who are they?"

"Henry..."

Lucifer nodded with approval. "Yes, good. Unlike his father, he's extremely brave and smart enough to calculate situations."

"The twins, Bel and Luie."

"Hmph. Not a bad duo when they are together."

"And Grimmer."

Lucifer nodded again, then blinked. "Grimmer? As in that idiots son?"

Barbatos nodded. "If you're referring to Mammon, then yes."

Lucifer face-palmed, then slid his hand down his face. "I guess it can't be helped." He sighed. "They're only checking on a portal after all."

Diavlo chuckled. "Yes, well, about that..."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"The portal doesn't just go to the human world."

"Then where does it go?"

"It's a inter-dimensional portal."

Lucifer frowned. "We've dealt with them before."

Diavlo shook his head. "Not such an advanced one. This one doesn't stay in one place or time. It will cause a lot of chaos and destruction if it's left open. Anything could get through, and from anywhere."

Lucifer stared at Diavlo. "So, you're saying those kids could end up anywhere and could be facing anything?"

Diavlo winced. "It's quite possible that even if we try to follow them, that we'd just end up somewhere else."

Lucifer leaned forward on his desk, chin on his fists. Outwardly, it seemed that he was trying to think of a solution. Inwardly, there was a hurricane of emotions that he was trying to suppress; at least in front of Diavlo and Barbatos.

Barbatos cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but you have an appointment, my Lord." He turned and opened the door of the office, waiting for Diavlo.

Diavlo watched Lucifer for a moment. "I'm sure they will be fine. They are capable, as you said."

"We have no way of following them, or contacting them at all?"

Diavlo sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We will just have to wait for them to return." Diavlo waited a moment, but once he realized Lucifer wasn't going to respond, he sighed again and walked out of the office.

He closed the door behind him and Barbatos. He stood with his back to the door listening to the sounds of Lucifer's rage and worry. Diavlo stayed and listened for a moment, as the sounds of papers and documents, pens and books being thrown about, muffled by the thick wooden office door, wafted through.

"My Lord. You really do have an appointment." Barbatos reminded him quietly.

Diavlo nodded sadly. "Yes, alright." He started to walk down the corridor, Barbatos beside him.

"Make sure to take Lucifer a cup of strong tea later."

"Yes, my Lord."

\----------------------------------

Adda climbed the steps to Purgatory Hall, hoping that Simeon and Luke weren't there when she spoke to Solomon.

Solomon was always easy to talk into things; Adda didn't have to try too hard. 

She briefly wondered if it was the crush on her or her father, Asmodeous, that caused Solomon to agree. Adda shook her head as she got to the giant front doors. It didn't matter the reason; as long as he helped her, she didn't care.

She went to knock, then thought better of it. She opened the door a little and slipped inside. She would go straight up to Solomon's room, so if the other two were there, she could avoid them.

Adda climbed the stairs quickly and crept down the corridor to Solomon's room. She knocked on the door and waited. If he wasn't there, he'd either be in the library or the kitchen. She shuddered at the thought of him being in the kitchen; she hoped that she'd find him in the library.

The door opened and a tall man with white hair appeared.

"Adda? What are you doing here?"

Adda crossed her arms over chest and tugged a bit of her long, golden brown hair. "I was just wondering if-"

"No." Solomon shook his head. "The last time you wanted something, it got me into trouble. Asmo was NOT happy..."

Adda clenched her fists and pouted. "Oh, come on, Solomon! Everyone else has gone off on an adventure without me, again, and I'm bored!"

"I said no, Adda."

"Please?" Adda put her fists up to her chin and widened her eyes. If this didn't work, she'd charm him...

Solomon closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

Adda grinned. "I want to throw a SMALL party at Misty Mansion..."

Solomon looked down at her with skepticism. "A small party, huh? And have you forgotten that curse that Lucifer put around the Mansion? It's called Misty Mansion for a reason..."

"Yea, but you're the most talented sorcerer I know! You could easily manipulate that fog to how you want it!"

"I'm the only sorcerer you know..." He stepped out of his room and closed the door.

Adda bit back her grin. She knew he was secretly pleased with the compliment.

He turned and started down the corridor. "So. Tell me exactly what you want to do." He looked at her again, serious. "And don't even think about charming me..."

\------------------------------------

Mammon walked into the teacher's office of RAD, and looked around. Beel was sitting at his desk, packets of food and wrappings all over, eating a burger. Levi was sitting at his desk, playing a game on his laptop, clearing procrastinating about the grades he had to give to his students.

Mammon lifted his arms. "Has anyone seen Grimmer?"

Beel, with a mouth full of food, shook his head. "I think I heard something about him being in detention. The twins are there, he might be with them."

Mammon sighed and shook his head. "Not again. Wha' did he do this time? I need him to help me with somethin'."

Levi, still watching the screen, shook his head. "Don't drag your son into your spats with Lucifer. The last time you talked Grimmer into stealing your credit card back from him, Grimmer barely survived."

Mammon flinched. "It was his own fault for agreein' to be my distraction! This time, I'll be the distraction, so he'll be be fine!"

Levi dead-panned. "Well, you can't go get him from detention anyway. Lucifer had the detentionees go on an errand."

Beel nodded. "Something to do with a portal." He thought for a moment. "I hope they go somewhere with food, and bring some back for later!" He grinned and kept eating.

There was a small *ting* as Levi received an email. He read through it, then nodded.

"Wha'? What is it, Levi?"

He cleared his throat. "Grimmer won't be able to help you with getting your credit card back because Lucifer sent him, the twins, Henry and Lucy to inspect that portal near House of Lamentation."

Mammon nodded. "Yea? Beel said tha' before."

Beel nodded too, and continued eating.

Levi shook his head. "Lucifer just sent me an email saying that this portal isn't like other ones. It's unstable, and there's no way of contacting them at all."

Mammon widened his eyes. "What?!"

Beel looked up. "Did Lucifer say where they went? Maybe they could discover some new food and bring it back."

"Beel!"

"This is serious, ya know!"

Beel blinked. "I- I was being serious..."

Levi sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do but wait and see." He brightened. "I wonder if they'll discover a new world!"

Beel nodded. "New world means new food."

"New technologies! If they bring back something, I'll be able to ticker with it and add it to the lessons!"

Mammon shook his head. "Are you guys serious?! Our kids went through an unstable portal, and you two are sittin' there talkin' 'bout what they're gonna bring back!"

Levi nodded. "Lucifer said we can't do anything about it."

Beel shifted in his seat. "Lucy's in charge of them all, so they should be fine."

Mammon tapped his chin. "Lucy's in charge, huh?"

Levi, ignoring Mammon, looked at his laptop again and continued grading his students.

Beel kept eating his burger. "With Lucy in charge, they'll be fine." The statement was directed at Levi.

Mammon put his hands on his hips. "Hey! Don' you two ignore me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy blinked at the bright, stingy, sunlight. She looked around and spotted a small shaded area. There were no trees; just desert and giant boulders. She strided towards the spot and the boys followed her.

"What is this place?" Bel looked around. "You think there'll be monsters?"

Luie sighed. "Bel, if we see a monster, you'll be the first we'll tell, ok?"

Bel nodded enthusiastically. "If you swear to."

Luie rolled his eyes as Henry climbed up onto the tallest boulder. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked around.

"Hey guys...I think I see something..." He looked down at everyone else. "It looks like a town."

"How far is it?" Lucy spoke up to him.

Henry looked back towards the town and thought for several minutes.

Grimmer crossed his arms and looked around. "Did we really need to go through the portal to fix it?!"

He looked back towards the portal. It was set in-between two huge boulders, so it was out of sight to anyone who wasn't looking for it.

Grimmer blinked as he thought he saw a flash of red.

"Uh, guys?"

Henry turned and slid down off the boulder. "Maybe a day's walk. Longer because we have-"

"Guys! I thought I saw somethin'!"

Henry lifted his hand towards Grimmer, not needing to say anymore.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Well, we should get started. If the person responsible for the portal is anywhere, they'd be there."

"Hey! Don't ignore me! This is serious!" He saw another flash, this time of green.

Bel was crouched down, watching a creature that looked similar to a scorpion, but it had pincers like an ant and at least five extra legs. He watched as it scuttled away towards a hole in the ground. He picked it up, avoiding the stinger on its long tail, and opened his mouth.

Luie, who had been glaring at Grimmer and silently hoping he'd shut up, grabbed Bel's wrist.

"Hey! You don't know what that is! Don't eat it!"

"Guys! I'm serious! Listen!" Grimmer was now jumping up and down, waving his arms around.

Lucy rubbed her temples with her fingertips. Henry stepped back a few steps behind Lucy and took out his phone. He noticed that he didn't have service, but he wrote out the text anyway: _Barely five minutes through the portal, and Lucy's already about to end everyone LOL!_

He sent it, and stepped back a bit further. Henry had a reputation for being brave, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't about to get on Lucy's bad side.

A dark aura surrounded Lucy, and got bigger and bigger until she heard the boys whimper. She opened her eyes and glared at each of them.

"Are you all done? I want to get this over and done with quickly."

"But, Luc-" Grimmer was pointing towards the portal.

Lucy turned her angry red eyes on him. He visibly shrunk back and shut his mouth.

Lucy sighed. "Henry?"

"Hm?"

"How long did you say it would take us to get to town?"

Henry tapped his chin. "If we go now, and a certain someone doesn't slow us down, we should be there before dark."

Lucy nodded. "Good. Let's go."

\-------------------------------------------

The little scorpion creature watched from the shadows of the boulder as the group of strange giant creatures walked away.

It watched until it couldn't see them anymore.

The creature had managed to crawl out of the giant creature's pocket and get away. It couldn't believe that the big one had picked it up and tried to eat it! What kind of creatures were these, anyway?

It chittered angrily in their direction.

It looked up as two more giant creatures appeared from the opposite direction. How many of these things were there?

The small scorpion creature chittered again as it watched these two new creatures.

One had red coloured hair, and the other had green. The red haired one seemed bouncy and bubbly, while the green haired one seemed like she just wanted to get whatever it was, over with.

Suddenly, the red haired one kneeled down it front of it.

"Oh, hello there! You wouldn't have happened to overhear where that group of people were going, did you?" The red haired one grinned.

The green haired one held it's hand over it's face and sighed.

The red haired one, not discouraged, kept grinning. "It's fine if you didn't, but there's no harm in asking. Right?" The red haired one waved and got up.

The tiny scorpion creature, having had enough adventure for one day, skittered away into the underground hole before these creatures could try to eat it too!

\-----------------------------------------------

Diavriel tilted her head slightly as she watched the small scorpion disappear into the hole, where she assumed it lived.

"Aww. Do you think we scared it?"

Barbetta shook her head. "Not as much Bel trying to consume it before."

Diavriel frowned. "I guess you're right." She brightened again. "We might not know where they were going, but we saw what direction!" She leapt up onto the boulder she saw Henry stand on, and pointed. "That way!"

She slid down the other side of the boulder and starting walking quickly. Barbetta sighed heavily and hurried to catch up.

"I can already see this is going to give me a headache..."

\---------------------------------------------------

Adda opened the giant double front doors of Misty Mansion, and waved her arms at the foyer.

Solomon looked around and nodded. "You were serious about this party, huh?"

Adda nodded enthusiastically. "Little D number 1 helped me, and then got number 2 to do the rest."

Solomon raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought only certain demons were allowed past the gates? Namely the demon brothers, Simeon, Luke, Diavlo, Barbatos and myself?"

Adda gave him a smug look. "Number 1 and 2 are allowed in here now, thanks to my charms."

Solomon sighed. "You're using them as your personal servants, aren't you?"

Adda shrugged. "If Diavlo had a problem with it, he wouldn't have agreed."

Solomon dead-panned. "Y-you didn't...?"

Adda shrugged and walked over to the large table with the food and drinks on it.

"Oh, you've already done the food? If you needed a hand, I could have helped."

Adda made a face, then quickly turned back to Solomon, grinning. "Oh, no need for that! I did just fine on my own! Now!" She clapped her hands. "The only thing that'd left to do is for that fog spell to be temporarily turned off, and for me to do up some invitations!"

"How many people, exactly, are you planning on inviting?"

Adda tapped her chin. "Hm, well. There's a few lower level demons that I've been meaning to talk too. Then there's a demon who runs that Alchemy shop in town..."

Solomon put up his hand. "You said SMALL party..."

Adda shifted her eyes towards him. "Hm? Oh, sure." She turned and skipped up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

She spoke over her shoulder, not stopping. "To get ready. Duh. You just get that fog down."

As she disappeared, Solomon groaned. "I'm going to regret this..."

\-----------------------------------

"Barbatos?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Has Lucifer calmed down?"

Barbatos nodded. "Yes. He said he sent an email to Levi to let them know about the situation."

Diavlo nodded. "Good, good."

Barbatos placed a cup of tea in front of him, as Diavlo kept his head down, lost in thought. He had tried and failed to find Diavriel, so the only possibility would be that she, along with Barbetta, had followed Lucy and the others to the portal.

It seemed the only one who hadn't gone through the portal was Adda, Asmodeous' daughter. She had been seen walking around with Solomon, talking about some party she was planning on throwing.

Diavlo didn't dwell too much on that thought. He had told Lucifer that there was no way of following or contacting the kids through the portal, but they had Henry. The boy was smart, and he never went anywhere without his D.D.D. Once he figured out that there was no way of communication, he'd try to tinker with it to try and get through.

"Is the-"

Barbatos nodded. "The portal is in a safe place. Nobody goes out there, and it's surrounded by faeries."

Diavlo nodded, not knowing how to respond. He was deeply concerned, but as he had told Lucifer, there was nothing for them to do but wait.

"Just make sure that portal stays open and safe..."

Barbatos nodded and poured himself a cup of tea. Diavlo picked his up and sipped, then sighed. "I feel like we need something stronger..."

Barbatos nodded. "Whisky?"

"Top shelf."

\-----------------------------

"Mammon! Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" Belphie, laying on the couch at House of Lamentation, waved his hand, then put his arm over his eyes.

"That's easy for you to say!"

Beel and Levi looked at each other. "He must be worried."

"Yea. He's speaking properly!"

"Oi! Shuddup!" Mammon kept pacing, trying to think of a plan.

Beel was sitting on the floor, next to the couch, empty packets of food surrounding him.

Levi was sitting on an armchair close by, checking his phone for messages from Henry. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing yet. There must not be any signal where they are."

Asmo shook his head. "Sitting around worrying isn't going to help, you know."

Satan nodded. "He's right. It'll probably make it worse."

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?!"

Satan and Asmo looked at each other. "I don't know. Go into town and drink?"

Beel stood up. "Alright. I want to try that new stew, anyway."

Levi shook his head. "Henry bought this new game and I want to try it out before he gets back." He chuckled. "He won't let me touch it, so this will be my only chance!"

Beel grabbed Mammon's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"H-hey!"

"I'm not going to listen to you complain later, so you're coming with us now."

Satan, Asmo and Belphie followed, while Levi went up to his room to throw himself into the game.

\---------------------------------------------

Lucifer looked around the clearing where the portal was. Faeries were flying around, but none seemed interested in him and that suited him just fine.

The portal, now slightly smaller than when the group went through, didn't look tampered with.

Lucifer studied it for a moment, then went to the East Willow Tree. He tapped his finger on a set of double doors, and waited. After a few moments, the door opened and a tiny fairy butler appeared.

"I was wondering if I could speak to your queen from a moment."

The tiny butler narrowed his eyes, then nodded. He disappeared, then reappeared with a small fairy woman wearing a large ball gown and a crown.

"It's about the portal, yes?"

Lucifer nodded. "And the children that went through. I- ah..."

The queen understood and nodded. "I'll allow you to put a protection spell around it." She turned to walk away, then stopped. "I hope they come back through before it disappears."

Lucifer flinched. "What do you mean?"

The queen shook her head. "This particular portal has gotten a lot smaller since it first appeared. I don't know whether there is a spell on it or not, but once it closes completely, there'd be no way of opening it again." She gave him a sympathetic smile and left. The tiny butler bowed and closed the door.

Lucifer closed his eyes and groaned. He let his mind wander for a few moments, before turning to the portal and starting the protection spell.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry played around with his phone, trying to find a signal, while Luie and Grimmer kept arguing about what they should be doing. Bel was walking next to Lucy, talking about everything that came to mind.

Lucy was glad for Bel's ramblings. It meant she didn't have to listen to Luie and Grimmer.

"Hey, Luce?" Henry frowned and jogged to catch up with Lucy and Bel. "Have you got a signal?"

Lucy checked her phone and shook her head. "We're in the middle of nowhere, so I don't expect we'd get one."

Henry kept frowning. "Yea, but normally the signal would go from a cross on the screen, to one bar, then back again. Mine hasn't moved since we got here."

Bel shrugged. "I didn't even notice. I doubt those two did either." He jabbed this thumb behind them, towards Luie and Grimmer.

They were now walking and slapping at each other at the same time.

Lucy groaned. "Well, we can't do much about it right now. When we get to town, we'll ask if they have a satellite dish or something. They might even have one of those old phones mounted on a wall." It was her attempt to lighten the mood, since Henry had started to look worried.

Henry nodded. "Yea. Not many places can live without technology these days..."

Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile. "Try not to worry, ok?" Sweat drops appeared on her face as she heard Luie and Grimmer fighting still. "We have these two to keep in check..."

Henry nodded and put his phone away. "Yea, you're right." He looked around, noticing there wasn't much except boulders, sand and dirt. There was the odd tree, but they barely looked alive and it didn't look like it had rained in years.

Bel checked his pocket and looked back at Luie. "Uh, no need to alarm anyone, but we only have enough gum here to last us another 48 hours. 72 if we spilt the pieces."

Grimmer shrugged. "We should have this thing figured and fixed by then."

Lucy nodded. "Agreed. Its just a simple portal problem. Nothing too advanced. Father only made me come just to keep you guys in check."

Luie crossed his arms. "We don't need to be kept in check. Especially by you."

Grimmer smacked the back of Luie's head and they started fighting again.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, then sighed. "Clearly..."

\------------------------------------------

Solomon stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking over the food and drink bowls. He was tempted to put a sleeping potion in the bowls, so that this was all over with as soon as possible.

He had text Asmo and told him of Adda's plans, hoping that Asmo would stop Adda.

He had been painfully mistaken. Instead of stopping the party, Asmo had called Adda instead and had told her to wait for him to get there so they could get ready together.

Solomon groaned, pinching his nose. "How did I get myself into this?"

He slipped his hand into his pocket and produced a small vial. This particular potion only needed a few drops in liquid and about 5 or 6 drops on food, and worked within 10 minutes.

He was about to open the bottle, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He quickly shoved the vial back into his pocket.

He could always use it on himself later, if he got sick of the party.

"Solomon! Adda and I just had the most amazing idea!"

Solomon dead-panned.

Then again, maybe it wasn't the best idea to use it on himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Where'd Asmo go?"

"Shut up, Mammon! Ya loud when ya drunk!"

Mammon tried to swipe at Belphie, but missed. "Y-you carnt talak! Ya drunk too!"

Belphie attempted to glare at Mammon, but it come across as narrowed eyes and a wobbly expression.

"Shhuuu-up!"

Satan dragged his hand down his face and wondered how the Hell he ended up as these two idiots babysitter. He downed the last of his drink and lifted his hand for someone to come over. He wasn't about to leave them alone. He ordered more drinks and sighed.

Belphie and Mammon were now pouring over the karaoke list. They both spotted Bohemian Rhapsody and put their names down to sing that.

Satan briefly wished that Asmo or Levi were here to video this. Asmo had gotten a text from Solomon about Adda, so he had left in a hurry. If it had have been an emergency, Asmo would've told him so he wasn't too worried.

Satan scanned the place looking for Beel. He didn't have to look far. Tonight, The Bar had an all night buffet, so Satan figured Beel would be there all night.

He heard a slight commotion and looked past Mammon and Belphie's heads. He frowned at the sight, but still didn't want to leave the other two alone.

He waved his arm, not sure if who he was seeing was really there.

"Oh look! It's Satan!"

Satan dead-panned. It was who he thought it was.

Simeon sat down next to Satan, with a drink in his hand.

"Hey! Chiauaua! Wai-Dogs aren't supposed to come in 'ere..."

Luke narrowed his eyes at Mammon. "How many times do I have to-"

Satan shook his head. "Ignore them. They're both drunk."

Luke crossed his arms and shook his head. "Simeon is close to it too."

Simeon waved his hand. "Hush Luke!"

Luke had grown since he started teaching at RAD, though his personality hadn't changed much. He had to learn to not to be so uptight though.

Belphie looked up for the karaoke book. "Simeon? Drunk?" He started to laugh. "Luke! Do ya job and reign him in!"

Luke narrowed his eyes at Belphie this time. He growled and went to say something, but Simeon grabbed his wrist and pulled him down causing him to land on Simeon's lap.

"You need to relax!"

Luke struggled, but Simeon kept his arm around his shoulder. Belphie and Mammon were laughing so loud, it was attracting attention.

Satan sighed and shook his head. The one time he actually wished Lucifer was here to deal with this...

"I heard the kids all went to fix a portal." Luke spoke, silencing everyone, but still struggling against Simeon.

Simeon nodded, suddenly serious. "I heard it was one of those rare portals. Are you alright?"

Satan dead-panned and gestured to Mammon and Belphie, who now had both their heads down, staring at their drinks.

"This is how they're doing."

Beel had made an appearance with food, just as Luke had spoken. He sat down across from Satan, but didn't say a word.

Simeon nodded. "I see."

Luke, pressing his palms against Simeon's chest, looked from Satan, to the rest of the demons. He still didn't like them too much, but he did feel bad for them. There was a real possibility they'd never see their kids again.

"Sorry for bringing it up."

The silence was so dense, that even the noise of the bar and the music barely seeped through.

Luke used that time to slide off Simeon's lap and onto the seat beside him.

Simeon, having finished his drink and ordered a new one, thought for a moment. He wanted to change the subject.

He side glanced Luke and tried to keep his grin hidden. "So, Luke."

Luke instantly stiffened. He knew that tone. "Y-yes?"

"Have you found anyone yet?"

Luke frowned. "Huh?"

Simeon leaned forward and glanced around like it was some kind of conspiracy. "You know, like a partner."

Mammon spat his drink back into the glass as Belphie choked. Satan shifted his eyes to Simeon, and Beel just watched, chewing on his food.

Luke widened eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Simeon sat back, a smug look on his face. "You do have the looks for it."

Beel nodded. "You could rival Asmo." He looked around quickly. "Don't tell him I said that..."

Luke tried stuttering his reply as Mammon and Belphie howled with laughter. Even Satan was trying hard to keep a straight expression.

Beel wasn't sure what was so funny. He had been serious about what he said. He shrugged and kept eating.

\-------------------------------------------

Lucifer was sitting at his desk, staring at the relentless piles of documents and papers.

He sighed and went over to the hidden place in one of the cabinets and opened it. He pulled out a glass and a bottle, and sat down again.

He was still worried about Lucy. Not because he didn't think she could handle it, but because there might be the possibility that-

He shook his head before he could finish the thought, and poured himself a drink.

There was no way he was going to let himself even think like that.

He downed his drink.

She was going to come back. She was.

\----------------------------------------------

Lucy and the boys were standing on a rock ledge, overlooking the town.

"It looks run down, and I don't see anyone."

Lucy nodded at Henry. "Could it be deserted?"

Henry shrugged. "Maybe. It's possible considering-" He gestured to their surroundings as Grimmer spoke.

"There's nothin' here! Of course it's deserted!"

Luie smacked Grimmer's head. "Obviously." He said in a bored voice.

Bel was searching his pockets for that scorpion thing he caught earlier. "Aww. Must have got away." He shrugged and leaned against a boulder.

Lucy sighed. "Come on, then. Let's get this over with."

She started to walk forward, but Henry grabbed her arm, grinning.

"What? Why do you have that look?"

Henry waved his free hand towards the others and then everywhere else. It was starting to get dark, which made the area look seedy, and maybe a little scary.

"It just reminded me of this song..." He was still grinning.

Grimmer groaned. "Not this shit again. Hey! Let's just go."

Henry ignored him. "Come on! It'll be fun! And it'll be your chance to relax and have fun too, while Lucifer's not around..." The last he said while tugging on Lucy's sleeve.

That last part was tempting for Lucy. She wasn't as strict as her father, though she could be just as reliable and intimidating.

She hesitated, looked at the twins and Grimmer, seeing what they thought of the idea.

Luie grinned at Bel and went up to Henry.

"So. What's this song called?"

Henry stood back, still grinning. "Cowboys from Hell."


End file.
